Harmony of Harmonex TP
Starlock wants to try and get a repair and government project for harmonex started, with Autobot, Decepticon and Neutral factions working with her to get the city back to its once former glory and make it a truly cybertronian city again... ::(Following 2018's Harmonex TP) Logs 2019 *September 8 - Discoveries - A grieving Cerebros decides to go off on his own for a bit, and make a sculpture in honor of his fallen friend Star Saber. His cathartic exercise in art is cut short when Soundwave shows up. After making a mysterious discovery, Megatron orders Soundwave to bring Cerebros in. (Starlock also shoots Megatron off the roof) * September 11 - The Future of Harmonex - Talks about Harmonex and its Future * September 12 - In for a checkup - Soundwave finally gets his optic fixed after a fight at Harmonex. * September 13 - Bless The Peacemakers - A long day outside the Harmonex shield brings an interesting group of visitors, who all have interesting insight and philosophy on peace. Starlock also gets a moment to speak with Soundwave, as a person. * September 14 - Brandishing the Banshee - Starlock gets her chance to talk to Banshee about what they may be able to do, to convince Megatron to play the political game. * September 15 - The Crystal Library - Part 1 - Starlock and Soundwave finally Enter Harmonex together, and find something more valuable than anyone could imagine by pure luck... A (almost) intact Library database. *September 16 - Repairing the Library Day 2 - While Starlock downloads information from the ancient archives, Delusion and Soundwave keep the place from collapsing or burning down. *September 16 - Repairing the Library, Continued - As Soundwave, Cerebros, and Delusion continue repairs, they also take time to debate philosophy and generally annoy each other. *September 18 - Data for Everyone - Delusion and Stormfront chat about the shield and crystals, arriving just when Starlock has the data downloads ready for everybody. *October 22 - Gossip in Harmonex - Various people catch up on news in the neutral city of Harmonex. * November 1 - "Another Day in Harmonex" - Delusion checks in on Harmonex. Soundwave is there with his whole menagerie. * November 20 - A Day's Work - Starlock goes to work in Harmonex, only for a group of curious Decepticons to come looking it. * November 21 - A Day's Work (Continued) - Blast Off continues he talk with Starlock from before. 2020 *January 1 - "Hope and Laughter" - Soundwave and Starlock try to steer Star Hauler away from a dangerous idea; Blast Off also refuses to accept the fact he is cute!'''' * January 3 - "Asking For An Incident" - A fight between breaks out between Imager and Soundwave, and spills out of control when Starlock tries to stop it, and get them to talk civilly. * January 10 - "Moving Forward" - Starlock finds herself with a possible lucky opportunity thanks to the offering of a Neutral with a similar aligned goal, only time can tell if it's a trick.. * January 11 - "Meeting Planning" - Dust Devil and Spike come to look over Harmonex! Khamsin meets Soundwave after hearing Starlock's troubles, and provides much needed help. Starlock and Star Hauler, then help Soundwave cope with reality. * January 12 - "Rusted Reality" - Deathsaurus and Starlock find a Turbofox in need of help, which leads them to face a grim reality. * January 13 - "Harmony in Harmonex" - Starlock gets a surprised as a unexpected early gathering of ambassadors in Harmonex, thanks to Khamsin's efforts, leads to a rather pleasant gathering. Reports 2019 * February 6 - "A Concern" - Something is amiss in Harmonex. * February 11 - "Heavily Garbled Encrypted message" - Soundwave uploads a chaotic jumble of data. * Sep 19 - "Harmonex Activities" - Starlock tries to save Harmonex. 2020 * January 12 - "Meeting Invitation." - Starlock brings Khamsin's offer to the Autobots. * January 13 - "Harmonex situation" - Deathsaurus nominates himself ambassador to Harmonex. * January 14 - "Have Hope" - Optimus Prime yearns for peace but prepares for war. * February 3 - "Peace Meeting Report]" - Peace on Cybertron, in our lifetime. Category:Current TPs Category:2019 Category:TPs